Candy Cravings
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully is having a very bad candy craving. Can Mulder help her? WARNiNG... written at 3 something in the morning! LOL!


**Candy Cravings**

**Raiting: Teen, possibly? I have no idea. lOl**

**Summary: Scully has a candy craving. (DUH SEE TITLE! lOl)**

**Disclaimer: Oh shoot. I don't own X-Files or Scully and Mulder, sadly. :(**

**A/N: Ah ha! I've finally come up with a cute, or so I though, Scully and Mulder fic. Involving my favorite candy bar. :D Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

"Give it to me, Mulder!"

"You gotta _beg_, Scully."

"I will not _beg!_"

"If you want it, you gotta beg."

"Mulder, give it to me. NOW!"

"Nah ah. Come on, Scully. Almost there!"

"Stop! Just... damnit, Mulder." He looked down at her and smirked.

"You really want it?"

"I really want it."

"How bad do you want it, Scully?"

"I want it very, _very_ badly."

"What will you do to get it, Scully?"

"Mulder."

"Yes?" She got off of her tip-toes and stopped reaching for the candy he had in his hand, dangling over her head. She kicked him hard in the leg and watched as he brought his arm down. She grabbed her mini-candy bar and took off running for the other side of the office. "Oh no you don't! Give that back!"

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out and started un-wrapping her bite-sized Butterfingers candy bar. He laughed and threw up his hands.

"Alright, alright. But just think. Before you bite into that oh so delicious and fattening candy bar, that you're breaking our rule."

"I don't care."

"Yes you care." She brought the candy bar to her mouth and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't do it, Scully." He lunged for her but she took off one of her 4 inch heels and held it up.

"Back off, Mulder."

"Scully. Just give me-" He took a step closer.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" He snorted and pointed at her.

"A shoe? You think I'm afraid of a shoe? Scully. Seriously, give me-" He took a step closer and she threw her shoe at him. He ducked before it could hit him in the head and ran for her.

"Mulder! Stop it!" She ran around the desk with a little trouble. Her 4 inch height difference making it harder for her to run. She took off her other shoe and threw it over her shoulder as Mulder chased her around the desk.

"Give me the candy bar, Scully, and no one gets hurt."

"No! Never!"

"You're acting like a baby!"

"You're the one screaming to 'Give it to me!' Who's acting like the baby now?"

"Scully, you'll ruin your diet. You've been on it for almost four months now. Don't let a temptation ruin such great success."

"Bull. You're just saying that cause you wanted to eat it and there's only one left!" He took a small step towards her. She panicked and looked around the room. Her bottle of water was sitting on the desk. She smirked and took off for the desk. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She had grabbed the water bottle before he got to her and threatened to squirt the water at him.

"No one needs to get hurt. Just... hand over the candy bar and we'll all live happily ever after." She eyed him and put the water back down and leaned against the desk.

"Alright. I won't squirt you."

"Good. We're getting closer to negotiation..." Scully brought the candy bar up to her lips and stopped. He started walking towards her, but she took a step and closed the distance in between them. She pushed him back in the chair that she usually sat in and smirked. "Sc-Scully?"

"What, Mulder?"

"What are you doing?" She looked down at him and gave him an evil grin. She quickly straddled him and leaned in, to where their faces where centimeters apart. She brought the candy up between their faces and smirked.

"How bad do you want it, Mulder?"

"Ve-Very bad," He said as he stared into her blue eyes.

"And what will you do to get it?" He licked his lips and looked down at the candy bar, which was resting on her bottom lip.

"I... ugh.."

"You really, really want it?" He nodded his head and gripped the arm rests of the chair.

"Hmmm mmm."

"Well guess what?"

"Wh-What?"

"Ya gotta take it." He gulped. He let go of the arm rests and brought his hands up to her face. She leaned back and shook her head. "No hands." Her words were muffled by the candy that was resting between her lips. He moaned as she shifted in his lap. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on, Scully. Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" She spoke innocently. He looked back at her and noticed she had chocolate smudged on her lower lip.

"We're at work. Work. W-O-R-K." She sighed and began to get off of him when he looked back at her. "But I want my candy back," He said smirking.

"_Your_ candy?" She made sure she straddled him slower this time. Much, much slower. He bit his lower lip and realized the door was wide open.

"Scully. The do-"

"Leave it open." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. He nodded his head and concentrated on the candy that was resting between her lips. He stared at her when she started to get impatient. "If you don't take your candy, I'm going to eat-" He put his hand on the back of her neck and forced her lips to meet his. The minute they touched, the candy was forced into his mouth. He pulled back and munched on it.

"Delicious," He said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself." She leaned up and captured his lips once again, completely forgetting about her candy craving. Minutes later, they broke apart. Both out of breath. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a whole bag of these things back home... wanna-"

"Get your coat. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So... I was walking down the street, at like... 3:15 AM when I came up with that. And you'll never guess. BAM. It starts rainning. ROFL. So... sorry if there was any grammar mistakes. I still haven't changed out of my soaking wet clothes and I'm dying to. LOL. Thanks for reading you guys. :)**


End file.
